Sonic's Legacies
by SpeedyFrost
Summary: A friendship story between Sonic and Shadow. No more summaries.


NOTE: This is a translated version of a Japanese Sonic Fanfiction. If you are OK with that, read on. Well, it is modified a little. And, it's very sad, honestly.

Sonic/Shadow/Tails' POV

Rated T: Some language, mild brutal images

Sonic's Last Greetings

(Sonic's POV)

There was a bloody battle between Doctor Eggman and Shadow.

Shadow: You old fat punk…you will never get my Chaos Emeralds I obtained with Sonic…

Eggman: Hohoho! Well you better give those to me, or else I will kill you with my pistol!

Shadow: Well, shoot me, if you dare!

Eggman: Alright then. *pulls the trigger*

(BANG)

Shadow: (Oh shit, he actually pulled the trigger!)

I just couldn't stand Shadow getting killed by Doctor Eggman.

So I just had to cover him up.

An enormous pain spread out through my shoulder.

Blood was spewing out from my shoulder. Finally, I collapsed.

Shadow: Why Sonic! You got shot!

Sonic: I can't let you die…*groans in pain* Now Shadow. You gotta bust out of here! I will catch you up!

My breath began to stagger.

Shadow: You idiot! I can't let you die either! If I'm busting out of here, you are too! CHAOS CONTROL!

As soon as we teleported, I was out of conscious.

Shadow: Huh? Sonic! Sonic! Answer me! *takes out his Android, dials 911* Hello, this is an emergency! My mate got on his shoulder! He has fainted! Please hurry!

Our area was filled with the sound of sirens. That's all I could hear.

…

(Three Days Later)

(Tails' POV)

I was sitting on a stool, waiting for Sonic to wake up, while my girlfriend, Cosmo was looking for beautiful flowers for him.

Tails: Shit man…Why does he have to get shot?

(Shadow's POV)

I was in panic. I just had a talk about Sonic with Doctor Mario.

Shadow: Hey Tails!

Tails: Shadow! What happened?

Shadow: Look at this medical record sheet!

I showed the black area that was shaded on Sonic's brain.

Tails: What the hell is that?

Shadow: I am sorry to say this, but Sonic's remaining time is only two weeks. However, his shoulder will be cured soon.

Tails: Only a month? Why?

Shadow: He has a brain tumor, last stage. Did you notice something strange about Sonic?

Tails: Uh…right. He was running so strange! He kept on falling down, and he was running pretty slowly! And he always had a headache…and recently had a high fever…WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO AFTER SONIC'S DEAD?

Shadow: Don't despair yet, Tails. The doctors are working on a plan to get all the tumors out. Even though it's a low possibility.

Tails: Why can't surgery work?

Shadow: The tumor is too big to extract all of them.

Sonic: Wait, what are you guys talking about? What's too big?

Shadow: WHAT THE?

Tails: AHH! Wait, it's Sonic! You finally woke up!

Sonic: Yeah, I'm all fine! Just I need to fix my shoulder, duh.

Tails: (whisper) I don't think we should tell him about that…

Shadow: Yeah…

…

(Two Days later)

(Sonic's POV)

As I realize, it has been five days after me getting hospitalized.

My friends visited my sickroom, but they have to go home after two hours, because of the time limit.

I despaired. I was limited from being with my friends.

I don't know why I had to take those bitter pills. I don't know what's going on with my body.

Yet my shoulder was cured. But my headache, this is probably a disease or something. (Sonic doesn't know that he has a last stage brain tumor)

I couldn't stand it!

Sonic: I cannot run anymore…

I squeezed my numb fists as hard as I could.

Sonic: BULLSHIT!

…

That day, the last friend of mine who visited my room was Tails.

Tails: Hey, how's it going, Sonic?

Sonic: My head hurts instead of my shoulder.

(Tails' POV)

(flashback)

Tails: I can't understand him suffering without knowing the truth! Shadow, I know that it will shock him, but please, let's tell him!

Shadow: I agree with that. We should.

(flashback ends)

(Sonic's POV)

Sonic: What's wrong, Tails? You look like something's going on with you.

Tails: No, Sonic. Something's going wrong with YOU. Listen up.

Sonic: What?

Tails: I know that this will shock you big time, but…

Sonic: …?

Tails: You have a last stage brain tumor.

Sonic: What?

Tails: You have only three weeks left to live.

Sonic: I'm going to die?

Tails: Don't desperate. The doctors are doing the best as they can.

Sonic: Am I going to live?

Tails: I don't know, Sonic. It is not 100% guaranteed. But you still have a chance to live.

Sonic: Why can't they just cure me with surgery?

Tails: They can't. The doctors are not available.

Sonic: Oh…crap!

I couldn't believe it!

Probably I can't run anymore!

Probably I can't see my friends anymore!

Two hours later, Tails left.

I was thinking negative lately.

I was alone. For the rest of the day.

…

(Shadow's POV)

Right now, the time was 23:50

Sonic: Hell no…

I was standing outside Sonic's sickroom.

All I could hear was Sonic echoic sobbing.

(Sonic's POV)

I lost all my hope to live.

I lost all my hope to think positively.

I lost all my hope to be with my friends happily.

I lost all of everything.

(Shadow's POV)

It was 0:00.

I entered Sonic's room.

Sonic: Shadow!

Shadow: How are you feeling?

Sonic: Why are you here?

Shadow: Because I was worried about you.

Sonic: Then why didn't you visit me? You never visited me for four days!

Shadow: I did visit you. I was always standing outside your sickroom.

Sonic: What?

I had lost my ability to detect a whiff.

Shadow: I was always there. I always watch you flowing your tears. I cannot watch you crying anymore…it makes me sad too. Please, tell me the reason of your tears.

Usually, to me, his crimson eyes represents the hate and anger. But right now, his eyes look pale orange.

Sonic: Shadow, I am unconfident of living anymore…I cannot piss off Eggman anymore…I cannot run with my dear friends anymore…

Shadow: …

Sonic: I know. Tails told me that I have a brain tumor. It's my fault that I didn't go to any check up…why…WHY WAS I SO SELFISH?

Shadow: …

Sonic: But still…I don't wanna die with this brain shit! I…I wanna…

Shadow: *wraps him tight with his arms*

Sonic: Shadow?

Shadow: I know, Sonic. I know that you wanna live. Live and learn, right? But for now, you gotta pray for your life. Miracles can happen. You just gotta believe that you will live. *releases him* No. You gotta live.

Sonic: *sobs hard* Thank you…Shadow…

Just then, a robotic sound was heard.

It was the Messenger Robo, Bokkun.

Bokkun: Oh herro Sonic, I gotta message for you! It's from Eggman!

Sonic: What does he want?

Bokkun: *turns on the screen*

Eggman: Hello, Sonic. Short message. I've heard that you are in a hospital right now. But you cannot lose from a disease! You gotta lose from me! If you die, I can never bully you anymore! Well, got things to do! Farewell!

Bokkun: Well gotta go! Goodbye!

He flew away.

Shadow: Well Sonic, I gotta give you his…

Sonic: What?

He gave me a note that said, "Happy 22th Birthday, Sonic."

…

(The next day)

(Sonic's POV)

That black and red bastard…he once again made me feel hopeful…

A, how stupid was I? I troubled my friends. I outburst my anger and sorrow to Shadow.

Sonic: I am sorry, everyone…

Shadow: No need to be sorry, Sonic.

Sonic: Shadow? Since when were you here?

Shadow: I just entered here.

Sonic: Oh.

Shadow: We all know how you feel. Everyone can lose their pride when they're unable to do something.

Sonic: True.

Shadow: You know?

Sonic: What?

Shadow: Since you've completed my life, it's my turn to support you.

Sonic: Thanks Shadow.

Shadow: Well, you feel a little comfortable now?

Sonic: Yeah.

Shadow: Well, I gotta do something. Well, see you tomorrow!

Sonic: Well you don't have to you know?

Shadow: Well, I want to.

Sonic: Oh, OK. Bye Shadow.

Shadow: See you. *skates out the room*

(Shadow's POV)

I heard a voice coming from behind.

Doctor: Shadow!

Shadow: What is it, sir?

Doctor: About Sonic…

Shadow: Hmm?

Doctor: Only a day left.

Shadow: What?

…

(The next day)

(Sonic's POV)

I was playing with my Sonic the Hedgehog CD game, installed on my iPod Touch.

Just then, Shadow entered the room.

Shadow: Hey Sonic! How are you feeling?

Sonic: Good…I guess.

Just then, I felt dizzy.

Shadow: But you don't look alright…

Sonic: Uh…I don't know….about this!

I started to breathe weirdly.

Shadow: Sonic!

Sonic: I feel hot…

He placed his hand on my forehead.

Shadow: Damn, you got a fever! Shit, I gotta press the nurse call button!

Sonic: No…Shadow!

Shadow: Why?

Sonic: I don't wanna stay here in this shitty room anymore. I just wanna be free.

Shadow: …

Sonic: You know? I've been watching a dream. Everyday, same dream. I was running with you.

Shadow: …!

Sonic: You know, we used to hate each other, but now I think about you constantly.

Shadow: Me too. Sonic.

Sonic: What?

Shadow: I've always been thinking about you.

Sonic: Shadow…

Shadow: I was thinking about you, as much as I think of Maria.

Sonic: …

Shadow: You cannot leave me! Call the nurse now! *starts to sob*

Sonic: Shadow…don't cry.

Shadow: ?

Sonic: Smile like you sprint a mile.

Suddenly, I started to feel more painful.

Shadow: Sonic! Sonic!

Sonic: Shadow…

But then, he hugged me tight.

Shadow: Hell, no! Sonic! Don't leave me!

Sonic: But…you still have other friends.

Shadow: Don say that! Say that you won't give up!

Sonic: I want to, but this time, I lost. Shit…I couldn't piss off Eggman, at least one more time…

Shadow: SONIC!

Just then, I saw the door open. It was all my close friends. Tails. Knuckles. Amy. Rouge. Cosmo. Cream. The Chaotix team. Silver. Blaze.

Sonic: How happy was I? Haha. Thank you guys. Thanks for coming to my room.

Slowly, my eyes closed. I felt my soul floating towards the endless sky.

Everyone who was at Sonic's room: Good night, Sonic the Hedgehog…

(TO BE CONTINUED TO PART II)


End file.
